Easy is the Descent into Darkness
by TomorrowGirl
Summary: The beautiful and deadly Vidia attracts the attention of The Tomorrow People and Ultra. Whose side is she on? And what is she really hiding? [JohnxOC, and a little StephenxOC]
1. Chapter 1

**"There is darkness inside all of us, though mine is more dangerous than most."**

Vidia rolled out of bed, a smirk painted on her face. After spending time with her family to hone her gifts she was back in the city, and back to school. And boy was she going to raise hell. She padded barefoot over to the shower stopping at her shelves filled with photo frames. The girl that looked at her had wiry black hair, tied in pigtails and was wired up to machines in a hospital bed, with tubes in her wrists and arms and a tired looking smile as she faked happiness with her friends surrounding her. She raised an eyebrow at the collection of photographs.

"God was that really me?"

She muttered to herself, and swiped each photo into the trash before proceeding to the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and avoided her wardrobe, walking over to the shopping bags full of clothes she had acquired on a last minute shopping spree yesterday. Scattering scraps of black leather and lace everywhere her deep brown orbs scanned over the collection.

"Now what do I wear for my first day back at school"

She asked herself pawing through the articles of clothing, picking up a lacy tank with a lacquered nail, before throwing it back down. Vidia scooped up her selected outfit, slipping it on and moved on to address her hair and makeup. She dramatised her eyes with a dark smoky kohl with winged corners and painted her lips with a scarlet tint. Brushing her fingers through her hair she tugged on the ends.

"I'm thinking red"

She said in her clipped accent and after running her fingers through her hair once more, her black inky locks morphed into waves of crimson.  
She added her usual jewellery to herself, her family ring which held the symbol of a lightning bolt, and a bracelet that clasped around her arm, starting from her elbow, winding down to her wrist and capturing her arm like a black skeletal hand. If you looked closely at it you could see that etched into it were the symbols of a very old and foreign language. Finally she stepped in front of her floor length mirror giving herself a once over. She was decked in head to toe leather; leather skinnies, a black leather cropped top with cut out details at the sides and back, a cropped leather jacket adorned with studs and buckles, and lastly thigh high boots with 8 inch heels that looked so sharp they could be used as a deadly weapon.

"Perfect"

She mused, setting a pair of black cat eyes sunglasses over her eyes before leaving the front door of her apartment. She stroked her hand over the glossy black motorcycle in front of her and swung her leg over the bike, revving the engine as she directed it toward the right, jetting off in the direction of school.

*****The night before*****

The cool night breeze enveloped her and she sighed almost contentedly. Night was always her favourite, there was something about the darkness that she loved, that made her comfortable, and of course from what she had learnt from her family, in darkness was when you could have all the fun. She tucked her inky hair behind her ears and pulled the matching black hood over her head, the rest of her black attire causing her to almost become a shadow in the night. Her lips curved up into a secretive smile at the thought as she wandered down the street, the skirts of her midnight coloured dress blowing gently in the breeze. She continued down the street, through the alleyway; her heels completely soundless as they touched the concrete floor beneath them. She moved with a grace and elegance, easily becoming a part of the night. That was until a body seemed to fabricate out of nowhere and spin around knocking into her. Her head darted up, her palms open wide ready to defend herself when she found a pair of startled eyes looking at her, eyes that belonged to a good-looking guy she thought. She cocked her head to the side, so she could view him better, without him getting a proper look at her. She smirked as he continued to stare at her. It took her less than a few seconds to realise that he was a tomorrow person, as they called themselves. She internally rolled her eyes at the name, of all the things they could have named themselves, they had to pick something dorky and cliché.

"See you around"

She promised him and then before he could even register it- she was gone, leaving behind a faint black swirl of smoke weaving through the air, forming a symbol.

John blinked staring at the space in front of him where the girl once was. Who was that girl? And was she one of them? His thoughts were put on hold when he realised that following behind him where three ultra agents. He hurried of hoping they would lose him, and headed inside of the subway station.

She was just about to call it a night, deciding there was nothing for her to do when she caught sight of the three following him. It piqued her interest and she decided she would have a little fun with them. She arrived at the subway station just in time to see two of the guy's followers fighting with him. Resting against the wall she crossed her ankles waggling her fingers at him when he caught sight of her. Startled he let go of the guy who he had in a headlock, and the other was given the upper hand punching him in the stomach.

"Ouch"

She muttered seeing him wince, and moved away from the wall circling them as he tried to fight off the two and keep an eye on her at the same time. She chuckled tauntingly. The two fighting him didn't even seem to notice or hear her.

"Need a hand?"

She asked him still circling the two and she snapped her fingers, causing one of his attackers to drop to the ground screaming in agony. He didn't question it, though she could tell he wanted to, and he knocked out his other attacker.

"I know what you're thinking and no they couldn't see me"

"But then why can I?"

Her lips curled up into a playful smile.

"Because I didn't want _them_ to see me silly"

A train came to the platform and she cocked her head towards it.

"I've give you one freebie so be careful, it'll be a shame to see that pretty face of yours all bruised up and bloody"

She turned on her heels about to leave.

"Who are you?"

She turned her head, careful so that her hood wouldn't fall down and reveal her face, showing him only her crimson lips.

"Now that would be telling"

She vanished again leaving a smoky black imprint in the air once more.

***-*-*-*  
**She pulled her motorcycle into the school parking lot, instantly greeted by stares and whispers. The old her would have hated all the attention, but now she quite enjoyed it. Vidia hopped of her bike, taking the shades off of her eyes, looking up at the school building before stepping inside. She received cat calls from boys and death glares from jealous girls, as she continued down the corridor. Vida scanned the hallways her eyes lighting up when she caught sight of a pink beanie and brown curly hair that could only belong to her old best friend Astrid. Vidia sauntered over to the girl to greet her, her heels clicking against the smooth floor. From the confused looks she received she could tell that Astrid didn't recognise her. Cocking her head to the side she pouted.

"You don't recognise me? Is it the clothes and shoes or my hair?"

Stephen, who was at Astrid's side widened his eyes in recognition.

"Vidia?"

He said her name in disbelief not believing she was in front of them. Flashing a grin Vidia flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"The one and only"

"It's really you!"

Astrid smiled pulling the girl into a hug.

"You left to go spend time with your family and when you didn't come back we thought"

Astrid began but Vidia cut her off.

"You thought I went there so I could die with my family by my side"

Astrid and Stephen nodded.

"Please, I'm Vidia Sparks, I'm a survivor"

"So are you okay now? You're not ill anymore?"

"Nope, I'm completely cured. "

"That's good to hear"

Stephen said and Astrid agreed with him.

"You could have called or texted though, I mean we've spent the last two years thinking you were dead"

Astrid folded her arms over her chest giving Vidia a pointed look.

"I know, and I'm sorry I didn't."

Vidia began.

"But hey, I'm here now, alive and kicking and looking extremely attractive, if I do say so myself"

Astrid giggled.

"So when did you turn all gothic biker babe anyways?"

Vidia tilted her head to the side pondering this.

"I guess you can thank my family for this"

She gestured to herself with her hand.

"Really? I spend a weekend with extended family and I come back looking like that thing that crawled out of a well"

Vidia shrugged.

"My extended family was a little...different"

Stephen and Astrid gave her pressing looks but she didn't continue.

"So the hair..."

Stephen began tugging on a strand.

"Awesome isn't it."

Vidia grinned showing pearly whites.

"It's..."

Stephen trailed off trying to find the right word.

"Hot?"

Vidia offered, referring to the crimson colour. Astrid and Stephen laughed.

"I was going to say unexpected, but we'll go with hot"

Stephen stated and Vidia stuck out her tongue at him.

"Anyways speaking of hot"

Vidia said,

"Look who grew up in all the right places Jameson"

She teased him and ruffled his hair.

"So where are all the girls at your beck and call?"

"There aren't any"

Stephen replied shrugging.

"Why not? Are you gay?"

Astrid let out a laugh.

"No I'm not, girls just don't seem to dig the whole crazy thing"

Vidia scrunched her face up.

"You're still on those stupid pills"

Stephen nodded.

Vidia looped her arms around Stephen and Astrid.

"Well it sucks for those chicks, because I'd totally date you"

"We're going to be late for class"

Stephen said through a grin and the three headed inside the classroom.

Vidia sat in the empty seat across from Stephen and in front of Astrid, resting her chin on her hands and pretending to be interested in the teachers lecture.  
She noticed Stephen stirring in his seat and turned to him raising a questioning eyebrow. He looked around the classroom looking lost. She cocked her head to the side, watching him curiously.

"Shut up!"

Stephen shouted out causing everyone to turn to him.

"Excuse me Mr Jameson?"

"Nothing I'm sorry, I wasn't talking to you"

"Then who were you talking to?"

"He was talking to me"

Vidia defended, feigning an apologetic smile. Stephen gave the red-head an appreciative smile before picking up his things and leaving class.

"You know, uh, sorry, I'm not feeling well, gonna have to go to the nurse."

Vidia turned around to Astrid.

"You go or i go?"

Astrid waved a hand at Vidia.

"You go"

Vidia nodded and picked up her things, ignoring the teacher who was telling her to sit back down, and followed after Stephen.

"Stephen!"

She shouted down the hallway causing him to stop at the school exit and turn around to face her.

"You didn't have to do that"

Vidia shrugged.

"Well you kinda owe me now so, spill what was that about?"

"You wouldn't believe me if told you"

Stephen muttered.

"Try me"

Stephen shook his head.

"It doesn't matter"

He turned around to leave but Vidia was in front of him stubbornly putting her hands on her hips.

"You're not getting away that easy, tell me"

Stephen sighed.

"I've been hearing a voice in my head, a girl's voice and for a while now too, I have no idea who it is, if its even real or I'm just going crazy. And I guess today it just got kind of overwhelming"

Vidia put her hand on Stephens shoulder, in what would seem a comforting gesture to onlookers. She moved her hand away looking at Stephen with a new curiosity.

"You're not crazy"

Stephen rolled his eyes.

"You're just saying that because you're my friend and you're trying to make me feel better."

Vidia pouted.

"Fine don't believe me"

Stephen stepped around Vidia.

"I'll call you later or something"

This time Vidia let him leave and turned to the classroom she had previously left.

"Screw school"

She muttered before exiting the school and hopping onto her bike.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read, and special thanks to The-Darkened Abyss for reviewing :)  
Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Vidia wandered around the whole empty apartment block that her mother and father owned, which was currently only vacated by her. She was furious. Her phone rang breaking her out of her angry pacing.

"I have been trying to call you like 500 times in the past hour"

She spat out.

"Sorry I was busy"

The voice on the opposite end of the phone spoke lazily.

"You knew he was one of them didn't you!"

"Who?"

The voice sighed tired with the conversation.

"Stephen Jameson, name ring a bell?"

"You were friends with the kid before right?"

"Don't play dumb with me darling you knew he was a Tomorrow Person, that's why you let me come back here isn't it?"

"Don't darling me V, and you know that I wasn't the one that made the decision for you to go back"

"But I'm right aren't I? I'm here because of him?"

"Perhaps, look I'm not supposed to be telling you anything"

"So I'm just supposed to wander around blindly without a clue as to why I'm really supposed to be here"

"Just keep doing what you're doing, and be careful around ultra"

"You know what I can do, they won't even be able to touch me"

"What I mean is don't let them find out too much"

The phone clicked off and Vidia tossed it on the couch with a huff. She let out a frustrated screech and kicked the wall, creating a crack when her foot made contact with it.

Shrugging off her jacket as she headed to her room Vidia pulled a trunk out from under her bed deciding that she may aswell do something productive with her anger. She brushed her hand over the trunk then opened it pulling out two black kindjal daggers with ancient lettering on them, and slid them into her boots. She stocked herself up with a few other weapons that would be easy to conceal and then grabbed a hooded leather jacket. She pulled her hood over her head, and the crimson waves of her hair rippled, changing into black ink. She left her locks loose, allowing them to flow around her, concealing her face, and she left the building. After walking for a little while she felt the presence of people following her and glanced over her shoulder to see ultra agents behind her. Just as she expected. Vidia lured them out of sight of the people on the streets, and into a back alleyway, full of shadows.

She stopped turning around on her heels waiting for them to catch up to her. Two ultra agents teleported in front of her.

"Now this is hardly a fair fight boys"

"Poor you"

One of the agents retorted and Vidia started laughing, causing the agents to look at each other, feeling unnerved.

"I meant it wasn't fair for you"

She pulled the two kindjal daggers out of her boots and when the two agents moved to attack her she spun out of their way, jabbing the daggers into their sides, and they both fell to the floor at her feet. She nudged one of them with her boot and he rolled over wailing in pain.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you"

She crouched down beside him.

"I need you to do something for me first"

She pulled the dagger out of his side, wiping the blood on her jacket sleeve.

"Tell Jedikiah that I said, lets play"

The other agent pulled the dagger out of his side and crawled to his feet . Vidia turned to him and reached out her hand.

"Oh I believe that belongs to me"

The agent glared at her keeping hold of the dagger. Vidia tutted and flicked her wrist, allowing a black shuriken to slip out of her sleeve. The agent cried out as the shuriken sliced through his hand creating a thick bloody gash and wedged itself into the wall. He released the dagger and it dropped to the pavement with a clan. The agent tried to teleport and frowned in confusion when he found he couldn't.

"Why can't I"

"Teleport?"

Vidia cut him of grinning showing a beaming smile.

"I tend to have that effect on people"

Vidia collected her dagger and slid them back into her boots. A third agent snook up behind her and picked up the shuriken she had left wedged in a wall. Before Vidia had time to react they threw it at her and it cut into the side of her waist. Her eyes darkened in anger and she rose to her feet.

"Wrong move"

She growled out and with the flick of her wrist the agent's legs were snapped and he was forced to the ground. She stepped over the three agents on the ground, plucking her shuriken from the ground and sliding it into her pocket. Turning on her heels she started to walk away from them and stopped turning back to them, as if forgetting something.

Smirking she blew a kiss at the agents and the three disappeared, being transported back to ultra by her. Vidia pulled the hood down of her jacket and vanished in a swirl of inky black.

***-*-***  
Vidia let out a groan as she rolled over in bed, trying to get out of it. She sat up with a harumph and clambered over to the bathroom. Lifting up the red cami she was wearing she examined the wound on her side running her fingers over it lightly. The cut had healed but a hideous purple bruise was left in its place and was very sore. Vidia scowled at the fact that she would have to cover it up for school. She pawed through the contents of her wardrobe and eventually found a long sleeved fitted black top with lace sleeves. After changing her outfit, she made her hair red again and then headed off to school.

Vidia was exchanging the books in her locker when Stephen approached her, a grin on his face.

"Hey Vidia"

He greeted her picking her up and spinning her around. Vidia winced as he unintentionally touched the bruise on her side, and swatted his hands away.

"Woah, easy there Jameson"

"What happened to you?"

Stephen asked, spotting the bruise that was peeking out from underneath her shirt. Vidia pulled her shirt down to cover it.

"The apartment is a deathtrap and I am a clutz"

Stephen opened his mouth to respond but Vidia started talking, not giving him the opportunity.

"You were supposed to call me yesterday"

She stated pointing a finger at him.

"I did, 6 times"

Stephen replied and Vidia pouted pulling out her phone. When she checked it she saw she did in fact have six missed calls from him. He must have called her when she was out with ultra.

"Oh you did, I must have been in the shower or sleeping or something."

Stephen nodded.

"You always did sleep like the dead"

"Anyways, whats got you so chipper Jameson, or are you just happy to see me"

Vidia teased with a smirk.

"Come on, let's go find Astrid and I'll tell you everything"

Stephen started off down the hallway, and with the toss of her hair Vidia followed after him.

"Hey, hey"

Stephen found Astrid and pulled her to a stop.

"Hey lurker"

Astrid turned to Vidia.

"Hey Vidia"

Vidia wiggled her fingers greeting the girl.

"I need to tell you something, okay. Something really big. So just promise, you'll be cool. "

Astrid frowned looking at Vidia and she shrugged, pretending not to have a clue about what Stephen was going to tell them.

"Come on"

He dragged them both inside the empty gym court and Vidia let out a sigh muttering under her breath.

"Oh boy".

The three sat down on the bleachers and Stephen began to explain everything to them. Vidia sat quietly playing with a loose thread on her sleeve every now and then glancing up to show she was still paying attention. Her eyes flickered to Astrid and she could tell that the girl didn't believe Stephen.

"I know it sounds crazy."

Stephen said, seeing the doubtful look on Astrid's face.

"What? That you're some kind of superhero with powers? Not crazy at all."

"It makes sense, they said it's some genetic mutation that I inherited from my dad."

Stephen looked to Vidia who was keeping quiet, then turned back to Astrid. Vidia felt she should have said something, but saying anything at all could be risky for her and so she decided to stay quiet.

"You're off your meds, aren't you?"

"No Astrid! I don't need drugs! Okay? They're the reason I'm so screwed up. They're keeping me from who I really am."

Stephen stood up beginning to get irritated.

"Fine. You don't believe me? Watch this, okay? I can make the basketball fly with my mind."

Vidia sat forward, resting her chin on her hand, curiously watching as Stephen made his way down the steps and over to one of the basketballs that was on the floor. He lifted his hand and after several seconds of nothing happened Astrid had decided she had had enough.

"Okay. Um Stephen, listen to me"

Astrid climbed of the steps of the bleachers and stood in front of Stephen.

"You need to talk to your shrink. First the voices, now the paranoia. Wasn't your dad a schizophrenic?"

Vidia looked down hiding herself in her masses of red locks and traced the symbols on her bracelet with her index finger. She always found confrontation awkward. Stephen sighed shaking his head.

"You think I'm crazy"

"I didn't say that"

"No, no. I'm telling you, there's a reason for everything that I've been through, okay? Every unexplained symptom, every misdiagnosis, - and you're taking their side?"

Astrid shook her head looking hurt.

"No, I'm not."

"You want me to be crazy, is that it?"

"Listen, I stuck by you, and your whole year of crazy, because I care about you. And just so you know, everybody didn't leave. You pushed them away. Which is exactly what you're doing to me."

Astrid turned on her heels and stormed out of the gym.

"Do you believe me? Or do you think I'm crazy too?"

Stephen looked over to Vidia and she stood up, walking over to him.

"After everything that's happened to me, how can I not? I mean I was supposed to die, I'm supposed to be dead, but I'm not. So I do believe you Stephen, because I've learnt first hand that no matter how crazy something may seem, it can happen"

Stephen let out a sigh of relief and pulled Vidia into a hug, surprising her.

"Oh, okay then"

Vidia squirmed a little; not being one for comforting people, and then put her arms around Stephen, relaxing into the hug.

"Thank you"

Stephen muttered into her hair before pulling away. Vidia swiped her bag up from the ground and slung it over her shoulder.

"She'll come around eventually"

She told him and Stephen sighed.

"I don't know"

Vidia's phone started ringing and she picked it up checking the caller I.D.

"I gotta take this, see you around Jameson"

Stephen waved and Vidia hurried out of the gym into an empty classroom.

"This better be important, I have a trig class to attend"

The voice on the other end snorted.

"You hate Trigonometry, and school for that matter"

"Just tell me why you're calling"

"Ultra are after your friend, figured I'd give you a heads up."

"So what am I supposed to do? Trail them kill them, give them a stern telling off?"

Vidia retorted sarcastically.

"Sparks."

The voice was unamused.

"Sorry, as you were saying?"

"Follow them, don't let them see you, but make sure the Tomorrow people do."

"Okay anything else?"

"No that's about it, oh and nice touch with sending the message to Jedikiah"

The phone clicked off and Vidia slid it into her jean pocket. She glanced around seeing if anyone was around, and then vanished in a puff of smoke.

After changing out of her school clothes Vidia hastily changed her hair and stocked herself up with a few weapons for precaution, and then she flashed to where Stephen was. Hiding in the shadows she made sure that she was undetected, as she followed him. First there was one Ultra car following him and he broke off into a sprint to try and loose it. More cars cornered him off and he was trapped. Vidia cursed under her breath. She had been given orders not to reveal herself to Ultra so she couldn't do anything to help him. Vidia turned her head to the side, hearing someone teleport nearby. She glanced back at Ultra seeing Stephen being pushed into a car and then turned back round. A woman, with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes was looking over at the scene.

"John they got him"

She spoke defeatedly, and it took Vidia a moment to realize she was talking telepathically to someone. Pulling her hood further down Vidia walked past the woman, waiting for a reaction from her.

"Hey you!"

She shouted at Vidia, recognizing her description as the girl that had helped John. Vidia stopped walking, and listened hearing the woman hurrying over to her.

"Yes?"

"You, you helped John at the subway station, you took down Ultra agents"

Vidia nodded carefully, so as to not knock her hood down.

"That's correct"

"Why?"

"I'm not very fond of Ultra"

"Will you help us again?"

"Help you with what?"

"Help me get Stephen back"

Vidia pouted, feigning obliviousness.

"Stephen?"

"The boy they took with them"

Vidia nodded reluctantly. She was going to get into so much trouble for this.

"Sure, I'll help you."


	3. Chapter 3

Vidia had arrived at the subway station with Cara when she came to a halt.

"Cora isn't it?"

"Cara"

Vidia nodded.

"Right"

She spun on her heel pacing around Cara.

"You have no idea who or what I am"

She began her explanation.

"Well then why don't you tell me?"

Cara asked. Vidia let out a breath of a laugh.

"Nice try. Anyways you don't know me and either do any of your little ragtag team so they probably wont be thrilled to see me in your little lair. I mean, I could be a killer."

She grinned at the inside joke then continued.

"So to save you trouble, I'll just wait here till you figure out a plan"

Cara didn't seem convinced.

"Go on then times ticking"

Vidia dismissed Cara waving her hand. Cara hesitated for a moment before teleporting off. Vidia spent the time waiting for Cara by thinking over just what she was getting herself into. For starters, she was disobeying orders by getting this involved with Ultra, when she was told to stay off their radar for now. And then there was the fact that she could possibly risk them getting clued in too much about her abilities and on top of that, getting Stephen back had a high chance of him recognizing her, and no way was she willing to tell him about herself.

"So why the hell did I agree to it?"

She muttered, annoyed with herself. Vidia decided the best thing to do was to ask for advice. Plucking her mobile out of the pocket inside her jacket she dialed a number and put the phone to her ear.

"Vidia, what have you done now?"

"Whose to say I did anything wrong? Maybe I just called to say hi?"

"Because I know you, and you're always getting into messes"

"Good point."

Vidia filled them in on everything that had happened and they let out an irritated sigh.

"One sec I'll go talk to the others."

Vidia heard hushed whispers on the other end of the phone.

"Okay, they all agree that you are a complete idiot and they said go ahead and save Stephen Jameson, just do what you can to not let him recognise you"

"What about Ultra?"

"Just use what you have to, and if anything goes extremely wrong I'll sort them out later"

The phone clicked off, just as Vidia was about to protest. The last thing she needed was for him to get involved. with a grumble she hid her phone away. She let out a long sigh. She was going to have to be extremely careful, and that was exactly what she hated, but if it was to get him off her back then she'd try her best to do it. Vidia was broke out of her thoughts by Cara, and another Tomorrow Person teleporting to greet her.

"So you're the mystery chick John was telling everyone about"

The guy said looking her over. Vidia resisted rolling her eyes. The guy held his hand out.

"Russell"

Vidia nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you Russell"

"So er are you going to give me your name?"

Vidia pretended to ponder it, although she had no intention of telling them her name.

"Perhaps"

Was all she said, before Cara interrupted.

"We've got a location"

"And that's it?"

Vidia asked disappointed.

"What happened to the genius master plan?"

Cara glared at Vidia.

"Follow me".

The three ended up outside of the ultra building.

"So what now?"

Russel asked looking up at the building.

"Is there some sort of secret entrance we can use? A back door? Air vent?"

Vidia let out an impatient sigh.

"Why don't we do what normal people do and go through the front door?"

She suggested and Cara and Russel looked at her as if she had grown three heads.

"Are you crazy?"

Vidia shrugged in response and spun on her heels walking to the front entrance.

"She's crazy"

Russel confirmed before following after her with Cara.

Vidia crossed over to the guy at the front desk.

"Can I help you?"

He asked, looking up from the computer.

"Actually you can"

Vidia flashed him a beaming smile, as she approached him. She rolled up the sleeve of her jacket, revealing the winding bracelet that encased her arm. The symbols etched into it cast a very faint glow and started to move, winding down the length of the bracelet. Cara and Russell stood in the doorway, watching as the bracelet began to move too, twisting and weaving around Vidia's arm like a snake. She raised her hand to the side of his face, and a set of black spidery veins started to creep up. Vidia moved her hand away and the slithering bracelet stopped, reforming around her arm and the guy dropped to the ground.

Vidia turned to Cara and Russell.

"Don't worry, I didn't kill him, he'll wake up when the marks disappear"

An Ultra agent appeared around the corner holding up a gun.

"Dont move!"

Vidia waved her hand over to Cara and Russell.

"Your turn"

Cara and Russell used their powers to TK the Ultra agents and knock them out. Vidia had perched herself on the front desk, waiting for them. Russell teleported in front of another agent and knocked them out. As they searched the building for Stephen, Vidia realised that the other two wouldn't be able to use their powers, Russel and Cara found out shortly after when Russel tried to TK one of the Ultra agents.

"Our powers don't work here"

"Neither do theirs"

Cara stated and continued down the corridor. Vidia, knowing that they would need extra help if they were going to get Stephen and get out unharmed, disapeared in a whirl of smoke, going to get John.

"You, come with me"

She instructed him, when she arrived at the Tomorrow people's lair. John was about to question her but she grabbed his arm not giving him a choice and took him to the Ultra building.

Vidia pushed John in the direction towards Cara and Russell.

"You know they need your help, go!"

She exclaimed and he nodded in response, running off to help the others. Vidia paused for a slight moment looking in the direction John went in before disappearing leaving behind a swirl of black smoke, and a symbol burnt into the ground.

***-*-*-*  
**  
Standing in front of the mirror in her pj's Vidia ran her fingers through her black locks. She had decided that she didn't want red hair for school anymore, and black would be to obvious so now she was thinking of a new colour.

"Maybe I'll be a brunette"

She muttered aloud and touched the tips of her hair watching it change colour. Vidia crinkled her nose. She touched the tips again, and the longs drained of colour turning an ice white. Vidia's dark eyes glittered.

"Much better"

Skipping over to her wardrobe she rummaged through and picked out a black mini pleated skater skirt, a long sleeve cropped black sweater, knee-high lace socks and black suede booties. She braided her hair in a fishtail, tying it off in a bow with a black ribbon. Picking up her school bag she slung it over her shoulder and headed to school.

"Hey guys"

She greeted Stephen and Astrid with a smile.

"New hair?"

Astrid asked, furrowing her brows at the colour.

"I got bored with red"

Vidia stated nonchalantly.

"You like it?"

She asked flipping the braid over her shoulder dramatically.

"Yeah, it's great, I like it"

Stephen replied and Vidia smiled.

"We were going to hang later, do you want to join?"

Vidia chewed her lip. She glanced between Astrid and Stephen.

"I can't I've got stuff to do"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I gotta check in with my parents sort some stuff out"

She lied smoothly and the two nodded.

"I can't believe you have a place to yourself"

Astrid announced and Vidia laughed.

"It's not as fun as it sounds, a whole empty apartment block can be pretty lonely"

"You sure you can't come?"

Stephen asked for a final time.

"I'll see what I can do, but I'm not promising anything."

Stephen grinned.

"Great"

"I'm going this way"

Astrid stated and walked off down the hallway in the opposite direction to Stephen and Vidia.


End file.
